beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Chazz Vincenzio
|name=Jason Chiaverini Vincenzio |sex=Male |species= |dob=08th |mob=1 |yob=1935 |age=Young Adult |facs=None |birthplace=Cumming, Georgia |height=6'1" |build=Athletic |hair=Blond |eyes=Ice Blue |skin=Light Tan |actor=Shawn Mendes |music=The Smiths, "Big Mouth Strikes Again" }}Overview= Just here to have a good time. In unrelated news, Vampires often have unusual definitions of good times. Personality Chazz is a hedonist; he lives for his own entertainment and pleasure. He had dreams he lived to pursue, but they were in no small measure because he felt he deserved those things more than others did. Fame, fortune, love, and adoration were things he didn't only desire, he deserved. His sense of self worth was so great it fundamentally altered him as a vampire the way a latent psychic ability would. As a vampire, in some ways his hedonistic life style has got worse, but in other ways it has diminished. He still feels he deserves things, but he also has a sense that in the decades he has been alive something is missing. With his human memories fuzzy and distant from his transformation, so are many of the root causes of his sense of self-importance. As a result, sometimes he is just going through the motions now. Deep down there is a part of him that wants to belong somewhere, to be a part of something bigger. It is just a lot of bullshit to plow through in order to try and get to that part of him, and most people just cannot be bothered, leaving him in a perpetual state of the cool kid party boi that yearns for something more. So, he keeps pursuing the next party, hoping to find it. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Making a Stand Chazz is a rebel without a cause. He lives for himself, his pleasures and his vices. He travels often, leaving broken hearts, bones, and blood vessels in his wake. It is very infrequently that he finds anything he really believes in, beyond believing he would like another drink. However, on those rare occasions when something within him is stirred to actually give a damn, he can see a dramatic increase in his invulnerability. This is never to really save himself, but when used to save another, somebody he actually gives a damn about. In that instant of making a choice to do that, he can survive nearly anything, weather any attack, no matter it's origin or type. For that one moment of unselfish concern for someone else, he is the immovable object and irresistible force rolled into one. SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Jason Chiaverini Vincenzio was born in the wrong town, at the wrong time. His parents had moved to the south from Tulsa, Oklahoma not long before he was born. His father had moved for work, but ended up getting fired and taking a job in a garage, as he had worked on cars in his youth. It was how Chazz would come to work on them as well later in his life, helping to make ends meet for his family. Chazz, as he took to calling himself at a young age, was a scrapper growing up. He was in a lot of fights and ran with a tough crowd. He was popular, and smart enough, but coming from the "wrong side of the tracks" it didn't matter. He had an ear for music, though, and his mother bought him a guitar at the Five and Dime for his 16th birthday. He played it pretty much regularly after that and demonstrated a very capable singing voice. His natural talents, and popularity with everyone he knew lead to him developing quite the ego. In 1954 Elvis Presley released his first album on Sun Records label. From the start Chazz was in awe. That quickly faded, though, well before Elvis reached his peak of success. Chazz felt that was supposed to be HIS life. They had even been born on the same damn day! He could sing, and he would look a lot better on stage! He knew he just needed to show up, and show him up. To that end he planned to go to one of his concerts and do just that. There was a concert September 21, in Raleigh North Carolina, and Chazz was damned and determined to be there. A combination of pity rides and hitchhiking with questionable activities as payment got him to the concert, but he never made it inside. His last ride got him to within three miles, before pulling over. The next thing Chazz knew was pain, nothing but blood-searing agony for several days. When it finally passed, he discovered a new life awaited him. Chazz learned a little from the vampire that changed him, Gerald, and then went his own way. He didn't feel any real connection to the home he once had. The alcoholic father and perpetually unsatisfied mother. The closest thing he still felt for "home" was the attachment to the guitar he still had, the very guitar he started using to get around. To pay his way. To earn him his bike that he bought just a year later. Chazz hit the ground running as a vampire and never really looked back. Along the way, over the years since, he cultivated and developed his many contacts all across the country, never really having much use for traveling outside of it, living his unlife for the pleasure of the moment. The next bigger, better party or thrill, until only just recently, as his memories from a time when he was human get ever more cloudy and indistinct. Somewhere inside he has started to crave a different kind of party, something new. He just hasn't quite figured out what that might be yet. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character